Drama Queen
by Nona Butut
Summary: kau hanya penggantinya/kenapa../ karna aku tidak percaya ucapanmu/ tidakah kau memberiku kesempatan/ maaf../ Ino patah hati, dan kenapa pemuda berambut raven sering mengganggu otaknya? padahal ia tidak pernah terlibat hal yang menarik dengan pemuda itu. ada apa sebenarnya? (kisah perjalanan butut/tutung) dedicated for hubby, special 7 month anniv.
1. Chapter 1

Hai, Drama Queen

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate : T  
Genre : Friendship, Romance (dikit)

Warning : Ooc, AU, miss typo(s), EYD berantakan, alur membingungkan.

Note: Di sini tidak ada yang kakak adik kandung. Jika bersaudara, maka akan menggunakan OC sendiri.

Chapter 1

.  
"Aku hanya menganggapmu penggantinya!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karna aku tidak percaya apa yang kau katakan,"

"Aku hanya berkata jujur, soal alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu, aku tidak tahu,"

"Maaf, bagiku kau hanya seorang pengganti,"

Jduargh

Ino mematung menatap punggung yang berjalan menjauhinya. Ia tidak peduli dengan hujan yang mulai turun membasahi tubuhnya. Ia tetap berdiri pada tempatnya. Memandang tidak percaya pada sosok yang kini telah menghilang.

Pengganti? Kata itu sukses membuat hati gadis blonde keturunan Yamanaka ini mematung. Manik birunya menatap hampa pada rinai hujan yang semakin deras membasahi taman sore ini.

Ia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang ia dengar. Tentang apa yang barusan lelaki itu katakan. Hatinya seakan teriris. Padahal sosoknya lah yang membuatnya percaya, yang selalu ada dan selalu membuatnya terbuka. Tapi kini, sosok itulah yang justru membuat Ino begitu hancur.

Tawanya, senyumnya yang secerah mentari tidaklah terbit dari bibir manisnya. Sorot matanya begitu datar, ia tidak menangis, lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin menangis.

Lalu ia tersenyum tipis. Betapa bodohnya dirinya, ia pikir sosok itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Perasaan yang hangat, perasaan yang begitu menggelitik dan perasaan panas saat melihat dengan sosok lain. Lagi-lagi Ino tersenyum miris, harusnya ia tahu bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang yang ia inginkan. Tapi mengapa ia tidak menyerah. Perhatian, tawa, amarah, dan tangisannya, ternyata ia anggap sebagai pengganti orang itu. Orang yang tidak Ino ketahui. Miris memang, saat kita mencintai seseorang tetapi orang itu justru melihat kita sebagai pengganti masalalunya. Jadi selama ini, ia menganggap diri Ino sebagai seseorang di masa lalu. Oh, betapa bodohnya ia.

Tubuh Ino mulai bergetar, bibirnya terlihat bergetar dan wajahnya memucat. Ia mulai beranjak pergi dari taman yang memang tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya. Ia berjalan oleng, mempertahankan kesadarannya.

.  
Pagi yang cerah dengan permadani biru membentang di langit. Cicitan burung mengucapkan selamat pagi silih berganti pada murid yang mulai berdatangan. Canda dan tawa memenuhi koridor sekolah. Juga adegan jahil yang sering dilakukan di sepanjang jalannya.

Author High School (AHS) adalah sekolah khusus untuk membimbing murid-muridnya menjadi seorang penulis ahli. Sekolah yang berisikan 7 ruang kelas, 5 ruang klub, uks, toilet dan ruang guru. Dan kelas itu sendiri terbagi menjadi 4. Kelas Reader, yang berisikan para pembaca dan pengamat. Kelas Junior, penulis pemula yang mayoritas di dalamnya murid yang baru saja memberanikan diri untuk menjadi penulis. Kelas Senior, berisikan murid yang telah cukup ahli dalam membuat karya yang mampu menghipnotis pembaca, namun masih perlu dibimbing lagi. Kelas Super, kelas ini berisikan orang-orang yang karyanya siap untuk dipublikasikan dalam bentuk buku yang diterbitkan oleh penerbit ternama. Kelas ini pula tidak perlu diragukan lagi karya yang tercipta, hampir semua murid di kelas ini memiliki debutnya masing-masing.

AHS ini juga memiliki asrama, dimana setiap murid yang memiliki rumah dengan jarak yang jauh bisa menggunakan asrama ini. Yah, dikarenakan letaknya memang sangat terpencil, berada di pinggiran Konoha, jauh dari pusat kota.

Seorang siswi berjalan lesu dengan tas yang disampirkan di bahunya. Matanya yang terlihat kosong, kantung matanya yang tebal menandakan bahwa siswi tersebut tidaklah cukup tidur. Rambut pirangnya bergerak mengikuti langkahnya. Gadis bernama lengkap Ino Yamanaka ini terdengar sesekali menghela nafas panjang.

Manik seindah lautan itu ia tolehkan ke depan. Menatap lurus kelas yang akan ia tuju.

Ino pov...

Aku terus berjalan mengikuti langkah kakiku. Aku lelah, bahkan teramat lelah. Mengeluarkan secuil senyuman pun aku tidak mampu. Tadinya aku tidak ingin berangkat sekolah. Aku ingin sekali mengurung diri di kamar seharian. Namun aku ingat bahwa aku sudah absen lebih dari sehari, mau tidak mau aku harus hadir. Aku tidak ingin terlalu jauh tertinggal.

Aku menghela nafas kembali saat ku ingat kejadian 2 hari yang lalu. Kejadian penolakan dia padaku. Hatiku sakit, seakan ada sesuatu yang mengiris hatiku. Aku tidak menyangka mengapa ia bisa berkata sekejam itu padaku. Dia yang selalu membuatku tersenyum, dia yang mampu membuatku terbuka dan dia yang mampu percaya. Pengganti? Hanya kata itu yang membuat seluruh perasaanku hancur. Hingga aku tidak bisa bersuara. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya saat ku lihat dia mulai menjauh. Ingin sekali ku memastikan bahwa itu semua bohong, mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang sama. Namun apa yang ku lakukan? Aku hanya diam, mematung bahkan aku tidak menangis. Hanya menatap nanar punggungnya. Oh, apakah benar, air mataku telah kering hanya sekedar untuk menangisi kepergiannya. Apa aku masih terpaut dengan luka-luka dahulu yang belum jua sembuh. Yang jelas aku kecewa tapi aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan emosiku.

Ku hela nafas lagi. Seharusnya aku tahu akan seperti ini. Bukankah aku pernah berkata bahwa aku menerima apapun jawabannya, tapi mengapa masih terasa amat sakit.

Ino pov end..

"Inoooo," pekikan keras itu mampu membuyarkan lamunan si gadis Yamanaka ini. Manik birunya menatap seorang siswi berambut pirang menyala dengan kuncir empat yang berdiri berkacak pinggang menatap Ino dan juga sosok pemuda malas dengan rambut yang menyerupai nanas berdiri di samping temari. "Temari," lirih Ino. Ia kembangkan senyum palsunya dan menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Ohayou, Temari-chan. Ohayou Shikamaru," sapa Ino dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ohayou Ino, darimana saja kau, kenapa 2 hari ini kau absen hm?" Tanya Temari mencubit gemas pipi sahabatnya itu hingga sang empunya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Temari terkekeh lebar.

"Um, ada sedikit keperluan haha," sahut Ino menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang mendapat hadiah cubitan dari Temari. Ia tawa hambar. Shikamaru yang melihat itu hanya menghela itu tahu bahwa Ino berbohong. Dan ia pun tahu bahwa Ino memakai topeng saat ini. Tapi ia tetap bungkam dan membiarkan Ino berceloteh sembari membohongi ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ayo, sebentar lagi bel masuk, baiknya kita ke kelas," ucap Temari meraih pergelangan tangan Ino.

"Ne, Shikamaru, kami ke kelas dulu ya, jaa," seru Ino sambil terus mengikuti langkah Temari.

Shikamaru memanglah berbeda kelas dengan mereka. Ia berada d kelas Reader A, sedangkan mereka berdua berada di kelas Junior. Temari junior A, sedangkan Ino junior B. Tapi kelas mereka bersebelahan, jadi arah mereka pun sama.

.

Ino tengah termangu duduk sendiri di bawah pohon nan rindang. Ia menghela nafas panjang sembari memejamkan mata. Perlahan ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Semilir angin menggoyangkan anak rambut pirangnya. Sengatan mentari yang telah beranjak naik, tidak menyurutkan gadis itu untuk tetap tenang duduk di bawah pohon.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" Tanpa menoleh pun Ino sudah tahu siapa gerangan yang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Dan tanpa menjawab pun Ino tahu bahwa siswa berkucir nanas ini akan tetap duduk di sampingnya.

Keheningan tercipta di antara kedua insan berbeda gender itu. Masing-masing masih menikmati sejuknya angin di siang hari. Mereka bukannya memilih ke kantin untuk mengisi istirahat siang, justru mereka hanya diam diri di bawah pohon itu.

"Ehem," Shikamaru mencoba memecah keheningan itu. Ino menoleh dan mengernyitkan keningnya kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ada masalah hm?" tanya Shikamaru. Sejak tadi pagi, ia terus memikirkan sahabat blondenya itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, Shika," jawab Ino mengalihkan maniknya ke arah lain. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Aku tahu kau tengah tidak apa-apa dan aku tahu kau tengah dalam masalah," ia telah lama menjalin persahabatan dengan keturunan Yamanaka ini. Jadi salah besar bila Ino berbohong padanya.

Hening. Ino tidak berbicara apapun. Ia masih bertahan dalam diamnya.

"Aku ditolak olehnya,".

Tiba-tiba saja kata itu lolos dari bibir Ino. Shikamaru ingin membuka mulutnya, namun ia urungkan, menunggu Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Dan parahnya, ia hanya menganggapku pengganti. Haha... Bodohnya aku, Shika. Terus bertahan mencintainya, menunggu ia memandangku, namun ia hanya melihatku sebagai penggantinya," Ino tertawa dengan mata yang menatap nanar.

"Cinta memang rumit, Ino. Bukankah kau lebih tahu dari pada aku?" Ucap Shikamaru. Manik hitamnya memandang ke arah awan yang berarak.

"Ya, aku tahu. Ku kira takan sesakit ini. Dan aku telah berkata bahwa aku akan menerima apapun yang terjadi. Tapi aku butuh waktu untuk bisa terbiasa dengan ini, Shika," kata Ino lesu. Maniknya telah dipenuhi air mata yang siap meluncur dari matanya.

"Menangislah bila itu bisa melegakan hatimu, Ino,".

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Aku takan menangis hanya karena ini, Shika. Coba jelaskan, apa yang kurang dariku, Shika?" suara Ino meninggi dengan air mata yang telah tumpah membasahi pipinya.

"Kau baik. Ku rasa dia hanya belum bisa melihat dirimu, Ino," ucap Shikamaru berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Ino. "Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya," lanjut pemuda keturunan Nara itu.

"Aku tak yakin, mungkin lebih baik aku menyendiri dan intropeksi diri, Shika," lirih Ino.

"Kalau itu yang terbaik untukmu, aku akan mendukungmu,".

"Trima kasih, Shikamaru,".

.

Ino berjalan sendirian menuju lokernya. Hari telah mulai sore. Kegiatan belajar pun telah usai satu jam lalu. Hanya tersisa beberapa siswa yang kebetulan mengikuti klub sekolah.

Ino berjalan lambat dan sesekali menghela nafas. Udaranya terasa begitu sesak bagi Ino, hingga gadis cantik keturunan Yamanaka harus berkali-kali menghela nafas.

"Eh, Sasuke belum juga masuk ya?"

"Entah lah. Papan'nya masih di black list,".

"Padahal aku ingin bercerita dengannya,".

Sasuke? Black list? Ino mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar bisik-bisik dari kelas reader B. Kelas yang memang ia lewati saat ia hendak ke loker.

Black list adalah list siswa yang tidak masuk sekolah dalam kurun waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Orang yang akan mem'black list dirinya. Ia harus mencantumkan namanya ke sebuah papan hitam yang terletak bersebelahan dengan loker.

Ino memandang nama 'Sasuke Uchiha' yang berada dalam papan hitam itu. Ia berusaha mengingat kapan terakhir ia berjumpa dengan pemuda itu.

Flashback..

Ino tengah sibuk menulis artikel di perpustakan sekolah. Maniknya fokus menatap layar komputer di hadapannya. Karena penat, Ino menyempatkan diri membuka akun facebook miliknya. Ia mengernyit melihat status dari pemuda yang jarang meng'update status itu.

Ketika senang kau mendekat, tapi ketika ku susah, kau menjauh. Seolah aku tidak ada.

Sejak kapan pemuda emo itu ber'galau ria? Muncul pertanyaan di benak Ino. Seingatnya, Sasuke selalu menulis puisi-puisi yang sulit dimengerti. Maka dari itu, Ino merasa aneh dengan Sasuke.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Seperti pepatah, baru saja Ino memikirkan Sasuke dan sekarang orang itu ada di depannya.

"Belum pulang?"

"Belum,"

"Mengetik cerita?"

"Ya,"

"Oh,"

Bukan! Sebenarnya Ino ingin menanyakan tentang status yang Sasuke buat, tapi naluri'nya menahan agar tidak mencampuri kehidupan Sasuke.

"Pusing," kata Sasuke singkat.

"Pusing kenapa?"

"Pusing memikirkan dompetku yang menipis,"

Ingin sekali Ino tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Seorang Sasuke ternyata bisa melarat? Ia pikir hanya dirinya? Bukan tertawa, Ino justru mengonsentasikan pikirannya. Aduh Ino, kenapa kamu ja'im sekali sih?

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Ino setelah pernyataan tadi. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi Ino.

Flasback off..

Itulah sepenggal kisah yang Ino ingat sebelum Sasuke mem'black list dirinya. Ia meraih sesuatu dalam tas'nya. Rupanya ia mengambil kartu nama ke'anggotaan pelajar miliknya. Maksud hati, ia ingin menempelkan namanya ke dalam papan hitam. Ia tengah patah, ia butuh sendiri dulu. Tapi Ino masih menimbang keputusannya itu. Apakah dengan black list mampu menyelesaikan masalahnya? Dan apakah ia akan baik-baik saja karna bertahan di sekolah yang sama dengan dia?

Ino menarik kembali kartu anggotanya dan memasukan ke dalam tas. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan masalahnya. Bukankah Ino adalah perempuan kuat da tegar? Shikamaru pun mengakuinya.

Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan papan hitam itu. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor yang telah sepi itu.

Manik birunya melebar saat melihat 'dia. Pemuda yang disukainya. Pemuda yang menolaknya. Pemuda yang membuatnya patah. Dan pemuda yang menganggapnya penganti.

Sabaku no Gaara

Dengan wajah dinginnya, ia melewati Ino begitu saja. Tanpa ada sapaan, sindiran dan ejekan yang biasanya keluar.

Hal itu membuat Ino semakin murung. Kenapa? Padahal ia menerima penolakannya. Kenapa Gaara menjauhinya? Kenapa Gaara seolah tidak mengenalnya?

Bagaikan disayat sembilu. Hati Ino tercabik-cabik. Dua kali semakin sakit. Gaara mengacuhkannya dan membencinya. Gaara boleh menolaknya. Tapi Ino tidak terima bila Gaara menjauhinya.

.  
Tbc...

Kisah ini berdasarkan kisah CyberLove yang mendapat rombakan sana-sini hingga menjadi sebuah fic gaje dari Chimi. Mwuhehe maaf bila ada pihak yang tersinggung. Chimi sudah meminta ijin dari pihak yang sering muncul. Piiiss ^-^v


	2. Chapter 2

Drama Queen

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate: T  
Warning: Ooc, AU, Typo(s), alur kecepeten dan lainnya.

.  
Chapter 2

.

Ino tidak menyangka dijauhi Gaara akan sesakit ini. Lebih sakit dari pada harus memendam rasa. Ino yang terbiasa oleh sifat angkuh Gaara, keusilan Gaara, kini harus menerima pil pahit bahwa sosoknya telah menjauhi dirinya.

Entah dari mana ia harus memulai. Menyapanya saja Ino tidak bisa, apalagi ia harus berbicara memintakan Gaara agar tidak menjauhinya. Hei, Ino itu memiliki harga diri tinggi, untuk itu ia tidak mau berbasa-basi untuk sekedar meminta maaf. Yang ia herankan saat ini ia mati kutu. Otaknya yang biasanya encer mengenai hati seolah menjadi bebal.

Padahal Ino telah banyak menangani kasus asmara. Menjadi biro curhat, dokter galau dan juga pil semangat. Tapi untuk masalah dirinya sendiri, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia butuh partner untuknya cerita, tapi ia tidaklah tahu dengan siapa ia harus berbagi. Terlebih Ino bukanlah sosok yang sering merepotkan orang lain.

Ino menghela nafas berat memikirkan kemelut hatinya. Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Gaara, hatinya semakin tidak terkendali. Rasa marah, sedih, semuanya bersatu padu. Belum lagi rasa tidak percaya saat melihat Gaara tidak sedikitpun menoleh padanya. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana sakitnya Ino.

Ino berhenti di depan Perpustakaan. Manik birunya menatap ke arah mading yang menempel pada dinding perpustakaan.

Ia ingat tempat ini. Tempat dimana ia berjumpa dengan pemuda rambut merah yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana peristiwa itu terjadi.

Saat itu, Ino tengah melihat-lihat hasil karya murid AHS. Ia sedikit tertarik dengan sebuah cerita dengan gambar seorang gadis dengan tatapan teduh.

Ku lihat Naruko juga tengah berdiri di hadapan papan mading itu, tengah membaca cerita yang Ino maksud.

Ino menggeser tubuhnya berdekatan dengan Naruko agar bisa ikut membaca. Alisnya berkerut melihat nama pemilik cerita itu dan dipublikasikan seseorang.

"Bukankah itu milik kelas Senior A?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arah Naruko yang juga menatapnya.

"Iya, ini kan yang ada di blog itu," jawab Naruko santai. Tangannya ia tautkan di belakang kepalanya.

"Kalau itu sih aku sudah tahu," Ino terlonjak kaget mendengar ucapan orang di belakangnya dengan nada dingin. Ino mendengus sebal, pemuda ini mengangetkan saja. Maniknya menatap name tag 'Sabaku no Gaara', ia merasa asing dengan nama itu. Ah masa bodoh, yang jelas Ino tidak suka dengan Gaara yang mengagetkannya, terlebih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, kau tak perlu se'ketus itu!" Ino memanyunkan bibirnya sebal.

"Dan aku hanya menjawab," Gaara tak mau mengalah.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Ko malah seperti ini?" lerai Naruko menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah Ino dan Gaara.

"Noh, dia ketus sekali padaku," Ino merengut kesal mengadu pada Naruko. Ia mendelik kesal ke arah Gaara yang ditanggapi dengusan oleh pemuda itu.

"Dia memang seperti itu, Ino. Jangan heran!" jawab Naruko menjelaskan sifat Gaara yang memang dingin.

"Paling tidak ia bersikap ramah, setidaknya senyum sedikit," protes Ino.

"Hei ini sedang senyum, kau pikir?" Gaara melengkungkan senyum yang bagi Ino itu senyuman terpaksa.

"Senyumu tidak ikhlas," Ino masih saja merengutkan wajahnya.

"Dia ikhlas ko," bela Naruko yang membuat Ino mendengus sebal. Jika tidak ada Naruko, mungkin ia sudah melayangkan tinju ke arah Gaara. Menghancurkan wajah stoic yang benar-benar membuatnya jengkel.

"Baiklah kalau kau yang bilang, aku percaya," ucap Ino memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Pppffftt," Ino menaikan satu alisnya saat mendengar tawa tertahan itu. "Dasar anak kecil," Ino mendelik kesal mendengar ucapan lolos dari Gaara.

"Apa kau bilang!" seru Ino.  
"Anak kecil,"  
"Aku bukan anak kecil,"  
"Bukan anak kecil katamu? Jangan bercanda,"  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Yang mudah marah dan pundung itu hanya anak kecil,"  
"Aku tidak marah,"  
"Itu tadi buktinya,"  
"Pokoknya aku bukan anak kecil titik,"  
"Huft,"

Naruko yang melihat pertengkaran itu hanya memutar bola matanya.

Ino tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Hal yang mampu membawanya pada cahaya. Namun ia juga harus sadar bahwa kali ini cahayanya mulai menjauh. Ino hanya mampu tersenyum miris.

"Ino,"

Ino menoleh ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut. Dan ia menemukan sosok Sasuke tak jauh darinya. Ino tertegun melihat sosok yang berada di blacklist ada di hadapannya.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah kembali," tanya Ino yang masih belum yakin dengan penglihatannya.

Dilihatnya Sasuke sedikit terkekeh dan memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, lalu melangkah mendekati Ino.

"Kau kemana saja?" tanya Ino setelah sosok Sasuke berada di hadapannya.

"Hehe, ada sedikit urusanya," jawab pemuda berambut emo itu. Ino hanya membulatkan mulutnya ber'oh'ria. "Kapan kau update ceritamu kembali?" lanjut Sasuke.

Huft. Orang ini benar-benar deh. Baru saja muncul kembali eh sudah menagih hal yang membuatnya stres. Tidakah Sasuke tahu bahwa saat ini mood Ino tengah berada dalam masa kritisnya. Dan kondisi hatinya tengah sangat kacau. Ino menghela nafas dan tersenyum. "Lagi malas, nanti setelah mood'ku naik pasti aku akan update," ucap Ino.

"Kau tak kasihan pada readers'mu hm?" tanya Sasuke menyorot penuh arti.

Ino menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskan dari mulut. "Aku benar-benar tengah tidak mood, Sasuke," jawab Ino. Sedikit jengkel sebenarnya jika ia harus didesak untuk update ceritam miliknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita barter. Aku akan membuatkanmu puisi asal kau update chapter terbaru. Bagaimana?" ucap Sasuke mencoba menawar.

Oh shitt! Kenapa Sasuke harus menawarkan sesuatu yang menggiurkan? Oke, Ino mengaku kalau memang dirinya pecinta puisi. Jadi ia sedikit bimbang untuk menolak tawaran Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?"

Arrgh, bagaimana ini? Satu sisi Ino tengah badmood, tapi sisi lain ia juga menginginkan puisi itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan akhirnya menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku akan mengetik chapter selanjutnya," akhirnya Ino menerima tawaran Sasuke. Dan dapat dilihat Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan.

"Jadi, kau mau puisi dengan tema apa hm?"  
"Um mungkin tentang bunga yang arti sebuah kekecewaan," jawab Ino.  
"Apa itu sebuah curahan?".

Ino sedikit tertawa. Hm, mungkin memang benar. Ia tengah kecewa pada seseorang. Saat ia mempercayai dan mencoba membuka hati, itu semua dipatahkan oleh Gaara. Ino kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana yang ku maksud. Tapi aku akan berusaha membuatkannya untukmu," ucap Sasuke. Ia mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ino.

"Terimakasih," lirih Ino. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, "jangan lupa chapter'nya," lalu ia kembali melangkah.

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin malam ini ia harus menguras otak untuk mengetik lanjutan cerita yang pernah booming itu.

Lalu ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan. Yah, anggap saja ini sebagai pelarian dari pada terus-terusan bersedih ria.

.

Malam menjelang, Ino masih saja belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia berguling di atas ranjangnya. Ia baru saja selesai mengetik setengah lanjutan chapter milikya. Ia merasa bosan dan benar-benar jengah. Ia memandang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

Gaara

Kenapa kau sangat dingin padaku,' lirihnya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bersalah hanya karena mengatakan rasa sayangnya. Tetapi kenapa Gaara menjauhinya dan membencinya.

Ino menggeram kesal. Ia meraih ponselnya. Mengetik beberapa nomer dan menekan tombol hijau.

Tut tut tut

"Hn,"  
"Aku hanya menyatakan cinta padamu saja kau membenciku, bagaimana kalau aku menciumu, mungkin kau akan membunuhku!" teriak Ino saat telpon miliknya diangkat oleh Gaara.

"Aku tidak membencimu,"

"Bohong! Kau bilang tidak membenciku, tetapi kau mengacuhkanku, bersikap dingin padaku. Apa bedanya hah?" seru Ino kembali yang tidak bisa menahan perasaan kesalnya.

"Aku hanya merasa biasa saja,"

Apa! Apa yang Gaara baru saja katakan. Dia merasa bersikap biasa saja? Dia tidak sadar bahwa sikapnya hampir membuat Ino putus asa. Lelucon macam apa ini!

"Hah, sudahlah, lupakan!" Ino menyerah, bagaimana pun memang Gaara tidak memperdulikannya. Jadi percuma saja kalau dirinya marah-marah tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Hei, jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda," suara Gaara menghentikan Ino untuk memencet tombol merah.

"Kau keterlaluan bercandanya," sungut Ino kesal.

"Iya maaf. Tapi sekarang kau sudah tahu kan? Jadi jangan macam-macam padaku,"

"Iya iya, baiklah, aku tidak akan mengulangi lagi," Ino menghela nafas panjang. Yah, lebih baik berteman saja dari pada ia harus bermusuhan dengan Gaara.

"Dan um, tadi kau bilang mau menciumku hm?".

Blush. Wajah Ino memerah sempurna. Argh, kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu sih.

"A-aku hanya bercanda ko," cicit Ino.

"Benarkah hanya bercanda?"

"I-iyaaa,"

"Yakin?"

"Diam kau, Gaara!"

"Beneran?"

"Aaarghh, dasar Gaara menyebalkan!"

tut tut tut

Ino menutup sambungan dengan kasar. Sedangkan Gaara yang jauh di sana tertawa puas mengerjai Ino.

"Dasar anak kecil,"

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

warning: ooc, au dll.

.

.

Ino tersenyum tipis ke arah monitor komputer. Ia menghela nafas dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku yang di dudukinya. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil tangannya.

Dalam waktu 2 hari, ia mampu menyelesaikan satu chapter permintaan Sasuke. Biasanya ia tidak sesemangat ini, apalagi setelah kejadian konflik antara dirinya dengan Gaara.

Berbicara tentang Gaara, lelaki itu belum mengirim pesan ataupun sekedar menelpon. Bahkan di sekolah, pemuda itu jarang menampakan diri. Hah, mungkin memang tidak bisa seperti dulu. Ino hanya tersenyum miris mengingat hal itu.

Ino memperhatikan area sekitarnya. Sepi sekali?' batinya, lalu ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 16.00, wow ia teramat serius hingga ia tidak menyadari waktu telah senja. Dan jam sekolah sudah selesai 2 jam lalu. Sepanjang ia memandang hanya ada tumpukan buku-buku. Ia memang tengah berada dalam perpustakaan. Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari piketnya berjaga. Tapi ia tidak menyangka akan sampai sesore ini.

Ino menegakan tubuhnya saat ia teringat sesuatu, kemudian ia mengetik pesan untuk Sasuke lewat akun facebook miliknya.

 **To: Sasuke Uchiha**  
 **Ino Yamanaka:**  
 **Aku sudah menyelesaikan permintaanmu. Aku tunggu janjimu di dindingku.**

Segera Ino beranjak dari tempatnya setelah ia menutup semua halaman yang ia buka. Ia melangkah dengan senyum. Hatinya gembira membayangkan esok hari akan disambut oleh puisi di dinding akun facebook miliknya.

.

.

Ding dong

Sasuke menoleh ke arah ponselnya yang terletak di samping tempatnya berbaring. Ia segera meraih ponsel yang sempat berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk. Segera ia buka.

Ino Yamanaka:  
Aku sudah menyelesaikan permintaanmu. Aku tagih janjimu di dindingku.

Rupanya itu pesan dari facebook miliknya. Ia tersenyum membaca isi pesan tersebut. Niatnya ia hanya bercanda saja, ia tidak serius meminta Ino untuk segera update, namun melihat raut kusut Ino yang ia yakini gadis keturunan Yamanaka itu memiliki masalah yang cukup rumit, ia memiliki ide untuk sedikit mengerjainya. Ia tidak berpikir bahwa Ino mau menanggapi dan menyetujui dengan iming-iming puisi.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke sedikit melengkungkan bibirnya. Seminggu yang lalu memang ia memutuskan untuk back list dari sekolah, ia tidak menyangkan saat ia kembali berangkat, ia langsung bisa mengerjai seseorang.

Black list? Mengingat hal itu entah mengapa ia kini tersenyum kecut. Maniknya memandang menerawang langit kamarnya. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang membuat dirinya nekat mem'black list diri sendiri.

 **Flashback...**

Sasuke duduk termenung di bawah pohon momoji. Sendirian memandang langit biru dengan gumpalan awan putih yang berbentuk aneh. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Pikirannya melayang tentang kejadian semalam saat dirinya pergi ke supermarket dan tanpa sengaja menyaksikan Karin, kekasihnya tengah berpelukan dengan seorang pria. Tidak! Ia tidak marah, melainkan hanya menatap datar. Ia menghampiri Karin dengan lelaki itu, tentu saja kekasihnya itu gelagapan dan berusaha menyangkal bahwa apa yang dilihat tidak seperti apa yang dipikirkan. Memangnya dia tahu apa yang tengah Sasuke pikirkan? Kheh, picik sekali.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke melayangkan tinju ke arah lelaki berambut putih kebiruan. Ia mengabaikan Karin yang berteriak histeris, ia tetap memukuli lelaki itu hingga tanpa ampun. Melihat lelaki itu berguling tak berdaya, Sasuke menghentikan aksinya, sorot matanya tetap datar dan dingin. Ia menatap Karin, "Jika kau menyayangiku, kau takan berbuat seperti ini!" lirih Sasuke. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Karin yang terus meneriaki dirinya. Ia lelah, teramat lelah bila terus-terusan diselingkuhi.

Puk

Sasuke tersentak kaget saat merasakan sebuah tepukan. Siapa kiranya yang berani mengagetkan dirinya? Ia menatap tajam pada pemilik tangan itu yang ditanggapi cengiran bodoh siswa berambut pirang yang telah menjadi sahabatnya itu.

"Dari tadi aku mencarimu, Teme-chan," ucap Naruto dengan suara toa miliknya hingga membuat Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Kau tahu, Mei-nee mencarimu, loh?" Naruto kembali berucap dengan semangatnya tanpa melihat aura suram yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan celana seragamnya yang sedikit kotor. Ia melenggang santai meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bertampang bodoh. Tak lama, Naruto mengekor di belakang Sasuke.

"Hei, Teme-chan, kau mau kemana lagi hm?" tanya Naruto berusaha mengimbangi langkah lebar milik Sasuke.

"Jangan mengikutiku, Dobe!" desis Sasuke yang merasa sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran Naruto, apalagi suara yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu sangat menyakiti telinga miliknya.

"Aiihhh, kau galak sekali, Teme-chan. Aku hanya disuruh Mei-nee, katanya ia ingin curhat padamu,".

"Itu bukan urusanku!" nada tegas dan dingin Sasuke mampu membuat Naruto berhenti mengikuti Sasuke dan hanya memandang punggung itu menjauh dan menghilang di balik gerbang sekolah. Tidak salah lagi, Sasuke ingin membolos.

 **Flashback off...**

Sasuke mendengus kesal mengingat hal itu. Ia menegakan tubuhnya menuju meja belajar yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang. Duduk dan mengambil sebuah buku dan juga pena. Ia berniat menulis puisi untuk Ino seperti yang ia janjikan. Otaknya mulai berpikir mencari kata-kata yang pas. Coretan demi coretan mulai tergores di buku yang semula bersih. Sepertinya Sasuke berniat begadang demi menciptakan sebuah puisi khusus si nona barbie itu. Yaps, semoga sukses, Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Ahh, segarnya," desah Ino saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuhnya yang dibalut haduk panjang selutut berwarna ungu bergerak menuju meja rias. Tangan'nya sibuk mengeringkan rambut lepek yang baru saja ia keramas itu dengan sebuah handuk kecil.

Kemudian ia beranjak menuju lemari besar kayu dengan ukiran rumit yang terletak di samping meja rias. Mengambil gaun tidur violet dengan motif bunga kecil berwarna merah.

Lalu ia mengganti balutan haduk yang melekat dengan gaun tidur yang baru saja ia ambil. Selesai dengan itu, ia kembail melanjutkan mengeringkan rambutnya yang setengah basah itu.

 **Have you ever imademo shinjiteirunoyo**  
 **ai wa, hada hitori, minoraseruto**

Ino menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh pada ponsel yang ia letakan di atas meja nakas. Dengan enggan ia beranjak menuju tepi ranjang dan duduk. Meletakan handuk kecil yang semula ia genggam itu ke sampingnya dan meraih ponsel yang sedari tadi menjerit mendendangkan lagu 'Not Alone' milik girlband Korea yang ia gandrungi.

Alisnya mengernyit menemukan deretan huruf membentuk nama 'Tuan merepotkan' pada layar ponselnya.

"Shikamaru?"gumamnya lirih. Tak mau membuat seseorang di seberang sana menunggu terlalu lama, ia pun segera menekan tombol hijau dan meletakan ponselnya di dekat telinga.

"Moshi-moshi," sapa Ino ramah.

"Hm," hanya itu sahutan dari orang di seberang sana.

Ino sangat tahu bila sahabatnya sudah menggumam tak jelas sepert itu. Pasti ada masalah' pikirnya. Tapi hei ia itu Ino Yamanaka. Ia tidak akan mau seolah mendesak seseorang bercerita, atau menunjukan bahwa dirinya ingin serba tahu.

"Kau menelponku? Apa kau merindukanku, tuan merepotkan?" alhasil Ino memulai pembicaraan dengan sifat narsisnya yang biasa ia lontarkan pada sahabatnya itu.

Terdengar dengusan dari seberang sana, "dalam mimpimu, nona menyebalkan," ucapnya kemudian.

Tawa Ino pecah seketika mendengar ucapan sahabat karibnya. Ia menaikan kakinya dan mencari posisi berbaring yang enak di atas ranjangnya.

Masih dengan cekikikan, Ino berujar "Kalau kau tak merindukanku, kau takan menelponku?" godanya, mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dengan genit. Ia tahu, pasti pemuda di seberang sana memutar kedua matanya dan menggumamkan 'merepotkan'.

Shikamaru tak menyahut. Membuat Ino menghentikan tawanya dan terdiam. Membiarkan keheningan menemani keduanya. Ino menerawang langit kamarnya. Ia hanya perlu menunggu sahabatnya menceritakannya. Karna memang dirinya tidak ingin memaksa. Mungkin kini Shikamaru tengah memilah kata yang tepat untuk diutarakan. Mungkin.

Sepertinya harapan Ino kali ini tak kunjung datang. Sudah hampir 10 menit mereka terdiam, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda Shikamaru ingin membuka suara. Biasanya Shikamaru akan membuka suara saat semua hening dan itu tidak selama ini. Hal ini mau tidak mau sedikit membuat Ino khawatir.

"Shikamaru?"panggilnya dengan lirih, memastikan bahwa lawan bicaranya masih ada di sana.

"Ya," sahutan lemah itu terdengar melewati gendang telinga Ino.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku," tawar Ino yang sudah sangat khawatir dengan sikap Shikamaru yang menjadi pendiam itu. Dapat ia rasakan kesedihan yang terlontar dari nada bicaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu," Ino mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Apa maksudnya?' batin Ino sambil terus menunggu dan menyimak kata Shikamaru selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, Ino," nada frustasi itu kentara sekali di telinga Ino. Ia ikut merasakan bagaimana perasaan Shikamaru. Rasanya ini seperti saat ia menjelaskan perasaannya pada Gaara. Ah, kenapa ia jadi teringat Gaara lagi. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh memikirkannya di saat seperti ini. Di saat sahabatnya tengah membutuhkannya.

"Temari?" tanya Ino dengan hati-hati. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu permasalahan antara Shikamaru dan Temari. Dulu sebelum ia mengenal Shikamaru, ia terlebih dahulu mengenal Temari. Bahkan ia menganggap gadis keras kepala berkuncir empat itu seperti adiknya sendiri.

Semua baik-baik saja, waktu itu sekitar akhir Januari, Temari datang bersama tangisnya yang menganak sungai. Tersedu-sedan sambil menggumamkan kata 'pengkhianat'. Ia yang tidak tahu menahu hanya mencoba menenangkan Temari semampunya. Kemudian sedikit demi sedikit Temari mau membagi kisahnya mengapa ia menangis.

Ia menceritakan tentang pengkhianatan yang dilakukan kekasihnya aka Shikamaru dengan Tayuya yang notabene'nya sahabat Temari, bahkan tlah dianggap saudaranya sendiri.

Tayuya?

Ino mengenalnya. Ia gadis cantik yang penuh semangat dan cerewet melebihi dirinya. Ino dan Tayuya, hubungannya seperti Ino dan Temari. Saat itu Ino bingung harus memihak siapa. Ino menyayangi keduanya layaknya adiknya sendiri. Ia bahkan merasa sakit saat keduanya bertengkar, saling sindir di sosmed dan juga perang tak kasat mata. Bahkan Ino pernah menangis untuk mereka berdua.

Karna frustasi mencari cara agar mereka berdua bisa akur kembali, Ino marah dan berusaha mencari tahu siapa itu Shikamaru? Mencari akun sosmednya dan mencari bagaimana sosok orang yang mampu menghancurkan hubungan kedua sahabatnya.

Dalam waktu kurun dari sehari, Ino berhasil melakukan kontak dengan Shikamaru lewat sosmed. Dengan ucapan lembut dan menusuk, Ino mengomentari statusnya.

Awalnya Ino ingin mendamprat Shikamaru yang telah membuat Temari menangis. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Karna menurutnya ia tidak pantas melakukan itu.

Ia baru mengenal Temari sebulan waktu itu, jadi terlalu lancang jika ia mencampuri permasalahan sahabatnya itu.

Alhasil yang bisa Ino lakukan adalah mencari tahu mengapa Shikamaru melakukan hal itu pada Temari.

Dilihatnya, memang di sini posisi Shikamaru yang salah. Pemuda itu mengakui bahwa dirinya mengkhianati Temari dengan berpacaran dengan Tayuya. Tapi di sisi Tayuya pun ia salah, karna ia tega memacari kekasih sahabatnya sendiri, tapi landasan kuatnya adalah ia tidak tahu bahwa Shikamaru kekasih Temari.

Lalu Ino mencoba memproses semua data yang masuk pada otaknya dan merangkai semuanya. Dan dari garis kesimpulan yang ditarik Ino adalah Shikamaru dan Temari menjalin hubungan kekasih, tetapi mereka berdua tidak mengikrarkan di depan umum. Bisa dikatakan seperti backstreet.

Bahkan saat mereka muncul bebarengan, sikap mereka biasa saja. Tidak seperti layaknya kekasih pada umumnya yang dimana si cewe perhatian atau manja pada kekasihnya.

Ino sendiri tidak tahu bahwa pemuda berkuncir nanas yang Ino ingat dulu sempat berkumpul di klub seni bersama, itu kekasih Temari. Mereka benar-benar seperti bukan sepasang kekasih.

Lalu muncul Tayuya di tengah hubungan mereka yang menurut Ino flat, datar dan apapun itu yang berhubungan seperti hambar.

Tayuya hadir dengan sejuta pesonanya dan sejuta keceriaannya hingga mampu menarik sosok Shikamaru yang notabene'nya seorang pemalas.

Tayuya sendiri tidak tahu bahwa ShikaTema berpacaran, untuk itu ia tidak merasa sungkan saat Shikamaru mendekatinya. Mereka berdua semakin akrab dan sering bertukar pesan. Shikamaru yang selalu ada saat Tayuya membutuhkan dan juga sebaliknya. Lalu munculah perasaan cinta dan memutuskan berpacaran.

Yah dan seperti ShikaTema, ShikaTayu juga seperti backstreet dengan tidak mengikrarkan jadian mereka. Tapi bedanya adalah sikap Tayuya yang lebih manis di depan Shikamru dan kemanjaannya. Otomatis itu membuat Temari curiga.

Itulah yang dapat Ino tarik dari permasalahan TemaShikaTayu. Meski Ino tidak tahu persis kejadiannya seperti apa.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini, Ino melihat Shikamaru gencar mendekati Temari demi meminta maaf pada gadis itu. Bahkan pemuda itu rela mengabaikan waktu tidur siangnya demi membutut Temari dan mengajak gadis itu berbicara.

"Ino?" Ino tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar panggilan dari seseorang di seberang sana. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Ya?" jawabnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" terdengar sekali nada lelah frustasi di sana.

"Apa kau sudah lelah Shika?"

"Jujur, aku sangat lelah, Ino,"

"Kalau begitu, berhenti mengejarnya!" Ino berucap serius. Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat wajah Shikamaru yang memohon sedikit hati Temari untuk memaafkan dan memberi kesempatan padanya. Dan ia juga tidak tahan melihat Shikamaru terus terpojokan oleh Temari dan sahabat Temari yang ikut menyalahkan Shikamaru. Padahal, Temari ikut andil dalam kesalahan Shikamaru yaitu menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Shikamaru dan memberi luang Shikamaru untuk dirasuki kehadiran gadis lain.

"Apa maksudmu?" terdengar nada ketus di sana.

"Kau bilang, kau sudah lelah."

"Iya, Tapi-"

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

Hening, tak ada jawaban dari Shikamaru. Membuat Ino menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau kau benar masih mencintainya, maka tidak ada kata lelah dalam kamus untuk mengejar Temari," Ucap Ino, "Dia memang gadis keras kepala dan egois, kalau kau memiliki sifat menyerah, bermimpilah untuk mendapatkannya kembali," lanjut Ino sedikit sarkasme.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil yang tentunya tidak terlihat oleh Ino. "Trima kasih, Ino," lirihnya.

"Untuk apa?" Ino mengerutkan keningnya ke dalam.

"Trima kasih karna kau sudah mau mendengarkan ocehan dariku. Maaf merepotkanmu kembali,"

"Hei, kita ini kan teman. Tidak ada yang salah bila aku membantumu. Walaupun aku baru mengenalmu 3 minggu, aku tahu kau lelaki yang baik," ucap Ino tersenyum lembut.

Benar adanya, Ia dan Shikamaru baru berteman sekitar awal febuari bulan ini. Sehari setelah putusnya hubungan ShikaTema.

Ia sudah tidak sungkan bercerita apapun pada Shikamaru, begitu pula dengan Shikamaru yang selalu terbuka tentang masalahnya, terutama tentang Temari.

Ino benar-benar tidak peduli bila teman Temari mencap dirinya sebagai pengkhianat. Yang mereka perlu tahu adalah ia dan Shikamaru tidak ada apa-apa atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada hubungan khusus selain persahabatan.

Bila ditanya 'apakah Ia menyayangi Shika?' tentu saja ia akan berkata dengan lantang 'Aku menyayanginya karna dia temanku', yah just friend.

Dan satu lagi dalam prinsip Ino. Ia tidak suka melihat seseorang yang dibully meskipun orang tersebut memang salah. Tetapi bukankah jika orang mengakui kesalahannya dan menyesalinya, tidak seharusnya dibully dan dicaci maki kan?

"Kau punya waktu luang besok?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sedikit berpikir, Ino mengingat jadwalnya besok. "Um, sepertinya tidak ada," jawab Ino singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku menunggumu sepulang sekolah di taman belakang," pinta Shikamaru yang makin membuat Ino penasaran.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Oyasumi, Ino," Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Shikamaru memutuskan sambungan telpon'nya secara sepihak.

"Huft, dasar," Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dan meletakan kembali ponselnya ke atas nakas dekat ranjangnya. Ia menutup matanya, berusaha menyelam dalam mimpi. Karna malam tlah larut, ia tidak ingin terlambat bangun besok.

Sesuatu yang membuat Ino tak melupakan hari esok telah menanti. Apa rencana Shikamaru? Esok adalah hari pecahnya air matanya. Apakah itu?

.

.

Pukul 01:00

 **Have you ever imademo**  
 **Shinjiteirunoyo**  
 **Ai wa, hada hitori, minoraseruto**

Ino menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Merasa terusik dengan suara berisik dari ponselnya. Dengan malas, ia meraba-raba ponselnya di sisi tempat ia berbaring. Setelah mendapatkannya, dengan mata masih tertutup, ia mengangkat telpon.

"Moshi moshi," ucapnya parau dengan setengah tak sadar.

"Kau berubah,"

Sedetik kemudian, Ino membuka matanya penuh. Suara datar dan dingin ini... Gaara?

Ino pun segera memastikan dengan melihat deretan nama di ponsel. 'Gaara menyebalkan'. Oh ya ampun, tidak salah lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" oke, sebenarnya apa yang berubah dari Ino. Perasaan, seperti biasa. Ga da yang berubah.

"Kau terlihat menutup diri," Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya demi didengarnya kalimat itu dari Gaara.

"Benarkah?" ucap Ino, "Ku rasa tidak!" lanjutnya lagi. Ia meremas-remas seprai kasurnya dan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tuhan, kenapa ia harus perhatian seperti itu?' Ino tersenyum miris. 'mungkinkah dia hanya ingin mempermainkanku dengan segala kepeduliaannya?' .

"Kau terlihat misterius sekarang, Ino,"

Itu karnamu Gaara,' ingin ia meneriakan kata itu. Benar adanya ucapan Gaara. Semenjak kejadian penolakan Gaara, dirinya menjadi pendiam dan sering menghindari kerumunan. Sungguh bukan keinginan Ino. Ia hanya tak kuasa bila ia harus keceplosan tentang masalah satu ini. Ia terbiasa menyimpannya sendiri kecuali dengan Shikamaru tentunya.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Gaara!" Ino memaksa tersenyum meski tidak mungkin terlihat oleh Gaara.

Hening diantara mereka hingga beberapa saat, kemudian terdengar helaan nafas dari Gaara yang mau tak mau membuat Ino sedikit tersenyum tipis.

"Cintailah cinta, Ino,"

Ino termenung mendengar ucapan Gaara. Ia telah mencintai cinta lalu disakiti cinta. Berulang kali ia membangun hatinya hanya untuk cinta. Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya kekecewaan. Bahwa orang yang ia yakini mencintai dirinya pun pada akhirnya menyakiti dirinya. Lalu apa gunanya ia mencintai?

"Aku tak membenci cinta," jawab Ino singkat. Yah, sesakit apapun luka yang diperoleh dari cinta, ia tidaklah menbenci apa itu cinta.

"Aku hanya berusaha membangun kepercayaan terhadap cinta," tambah Ino lagi. Yah, setidaknya ia tengah mengalihkan perasaan sakitnya untuk hal-hal lain yang positif seperti mengetik cerita ataupun mencari ide cerita.

"Baguslah, oyasumi, Ino,"

"Oyasumi, Gara," selepas mematikan sambungan telponnya, Ino menghela nafas lelah dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Kenapa di saat dia ingin melupakan perasaannya terhadap Gaara justru sosok itu memberikan perhatiannya. Benar-benar tak bisa ditebak pikiran seseorang kan?

.

.

.

Tbc...

.

.

Mwuheheh, lama update kan? Sekalinya update malah ga nyambung gini. Nyahaha

SasuIno masih kurang?

Pelan-pelan ya, soalnya si Sasu orangnya lambat sih nyahaha tapi ke sananya hints SasuIno akan banyak.

Duh, Chimi lagi nyari puisi si pemeran Sasu di fic ini. Berhubung akun fb'y ditutup, Chimi harus mencoba mengingat lagi. Rada mirip dengan puisi yang ku buat sih, tapi aku lebih suka mencantumkan yang asli buatan dia :v :v kan si Sasu rada payah dalam romantisme ceritanya nyahaha

makasih banget buat Erica: Gaara suka Ino? Hm tebak sendiri yah. Aku juga ga tau Gaara suka Ino atau ngga. Perhatian tapi cuek di saat yang sama. Nah loh, Ino'nya kan jadi bingung. Berasa di PHO'in.

Inocent Cassiopeia cayang: makasih ya riview'nya. Maaf kalau chap ini mengecewakan. Cewe masa lalu Gaara? Hm sebenernya ini dari sudut Ino, tapi ku usahain dengan Gaara yang bercerita sendiri. Tapi tak menyebutkan nama, hanya ciri-ciri saja yah nyahaha

ShappireOnix Uchimaki: halo sayang #plak makasih banget ya, kau selalu hadir di setiap fic'ku yang gaje bin absurd nyahaha. Pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab tuh di atas. Semoga tak mengecewakan..

Dan untuk semuanya aja yang tak bisa disebutkan satu-satu. Chimi ucapkan terimakasih.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Drama queen by me**

 **Warning: Au, Ooc, typo dll.**

 **Happy reading *o*)/**

.  
.

 **Akulah sang mawar  
Bertangkaikan duri yang melukai  
Rinai tangisku ialah darah  
Mengasah tajamnya duri**

 **Mahkotaku melayu menghitam  
Dibuai angkuhnya sang mentari  
Ketika satu fakta menghantam  
Bahwa aku sendiri dalam sunyi**

 **Ku diterbangkan lalu dihempaskan  
Terjatuh dalam kegelapan  
Terinjak egoisme hembusan angin  
Yang membuai berlalu pergi**

 **Mencoba merangkak  
Membenahi apa yang tersisa  
Tak peduli terik mentari membasuh  
Terasa perih terbias peluh**

 **Sudikah merengkuhku?  
Yang melayu dan tiada sempurna  
Mampukah menggenggamku?  
Dengan duri yang menghantarkan luka**

Ino menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Surai pirangnya bergerak saat dirinya menggeleng tak percaya. Manik aquamarine miliknya masih membola pada barisan kata-kata yang tersaji di layar ponsel yang menyala di genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Su-sugoi," lirihnya patah-patah dan seketika rautnya bergantikan senyum kegirangan.

"Ya ampun, ini bagus sekali!" teriaknya kesetanan. Tangannya mengebuk-gebuk dengan gila batal guling yang sedari tadi di pangkuannya dan sesekali menggigit gemas guling yang tak berdosa itu.

"Aarghh," Ino menjerit senang dan melepar ponselnya ke kasur. Lalu tangannya menangkup kedua pipinya yang memerah, kemudian ia menggoyangkan badan ke kiri-kanan.

"Ini keren sekali," gumamnya. Lalu ia menegakkan badannya dan meraih ponsel yang tadi sempat ia lempar.

Jemari lentiknya kemudian menari di atas tombol keypad merangkai beberapa kalimat.

 **Ino Yamanaka  
** Ini keren sekali, Sasuke.

Ino tersenyum lebar setelah mengirim komentar pada puisi yang dikirim Sasuke lewat dinding facebook miliknya.

Tak lama berselang, rupanya Sasuke membalasnya.

 **Sasuke Uchiha  
** Kau suka?

Ino tersenyum kecil. 'ah, rupanya dia tengah online' batinnya. Ia pun segera menuliskan balasan untuk Sasuke.

 **Ino Yamanaka  
** Aku suka sekali. Tapi...hm ini seperti yang pernah ku buat. Tapi memang beda sih.

Setelah mengetik, Ino menerawang. Ia teringat akan puisinya yang ia lupa syairnya. Tetapi memang inti sarinya sama. Sebuah pengharapan. Yang membedakan adalah ia memilih bunga liar, sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih mawar.

 **Sasuke Uchiha  
** Tapi ini hasil otakku sendiri.

Ino tersenyum geli membaca balasan Sasuke. Ia tak berniat membalasnya. Mungkin nanti di sekolah ia bisa bertemu langsung dengan orangnya.

Berbicara tentang sekolah, astaga ini sudah siang, ia akan terlambat jika tidak segera bersiap.

Dan dengan secepat kilat, Ino beranjak dari ranjang empuknya dan berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamar mandi setelah tadi sempat meraih handuk miliknya.

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi 1 menit setelah kaki jenjangnya memasuki halaman sekolah. Fiuh, hampir saja,' gumam Ino mengusap peluh di keningnya. Tadi ia ketinggalan jam bus sekolah, itu mengharuskannya lari maraton ekstra. Jarak rumahnya dengan sekolah lumayan jauh sekitar 2 km.

Puk

Ino menjengit saat merasakan bahunya ditepuk seseorang. Segera ia tolehkan kepala pirangnya ke samping dan mendapati Temari tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" gerutu Ino menyilangkan tangannya dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Hal itu mengundang tawa Temari.

"Kau terlambat yah?" goda Temari mengerlingkan matanya jahil.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kan?!" dengus Ino dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi.

"Oi, jangan manyun seperti itu!" Temari menyeimbangi langkah Ino yang terlihat memburu. "Apa kau lupa tentang hari ini?" tanya menengok Ino dari arah samping. Sekilas Ino menoleh dan mendengus lalu memalingkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Aku tengah terburu-buru, Temari. Aku tidak ingat apapun, okey. Yang ada dalam otakku adalah selamat dari amukan Orochi-sensei," ucap Ino melangkahkan kakinya setengah berlari meninggalkan Temari yang memandangi punggungnya dengan menahan tawa.

"Hari ini kan sekolah diliburkan, Ino!" teriak Temari.

Seet

Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik memandang sahabatnya yang tengah tertawa mengejek.

Menggali ingatanya, Ino menerawang hari kemarin tepatnya waktu jam terakhir.

"Besok para Sensei akan menghadiri launching salah satu siswi dari kelas senior. Jadi untuk hari besok kalian diliburkan tetapi kegiatan klub tetap berjalan,"

'Shit!' Ino mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa ia melupakan hal sepenting ini? Argh, menyebalkan. Padahal ia sudah mati-matian untuk sampai sekolah. Mandi seadanya, lari-lari hingga berkeringat. Huh, mengingat kelakuannya, 'Kenapa ia seperti orang bodoh?' gumamnya.

"Puas kau tertawa!" Ino mendelik ganas ke arah Temari yang sudah berada di depannya. Ah, melihat tawa Temari yang sangat menyebalkan, ingin sekali ia mengambil karung dan memasukan Temari ke dalamnya lalu menceburkannya ke sungai. Huft, kenapa ia jadi psikopat seperti ini?

"Sudahlah, jangan marah-marah terus. Nanti keriputmu menambah loh!" ledek Temari merangkul pundak Ino dan mengajaknya berjalan santai.

"Maaf ya nona, keriputku ini eksotis," Ino mencebikan bibirnya. "Eh, kalau kau tahu hari ini libur, kenapa kau berangkat?" Ino menoleh ke arah Temari yang senyum kecil.

"Karna aku tahu kau akan masuk. Kau kan pikun," tuk' Temari mengetuk kening Ino dengan telunjuknya dan memeletkan lidahnya mengejek.

Huft' Ino mengusap keningnya lalu terdiam dan mengkerutkan keningnya seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, ia menyerigai. "Kau tidak tengah merindukanku kan?".

Temari menoleh dan menaikan satu alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan sahabat blondenya itu.

"Kau datang ke sekolah karna kau merindukanku kan?" jelas Ino gamblang disertai serigaian kemenangan melihat ekspresi jijik Temari.

"Hiiii, aku bukan Yuri, baka!" amuk Temari melepaskan rangkulan dari pundak Ino dan menepu-nepuknya seolah ada debu yang menempel.

Ino tertawa lebar dan membalas memeletkan lidahnya. 1 sama wek' seperti itulah tatapan Ino.

"Jangan mengatakan hal menjijikan, Ino!" tegur Temari mengerutkan bibirnya kesal. Kakinya menghentak lantai putih di bawahnya.

Beruntung sekolah sangat sepi, jadi tidak akan ada yang melihat tingkah absurd mereka. Dan pastinya tidak ada yang membuat gosip miring tentang omongan Ino barusan.

"Oh iya, aku ada klub diksi. Kau mau ikut tidak? Hitung-hitung memperbagus gaya penulisanmu," ajak Temari pada temannya yang asyik bersiul santai itu.

"Ah tidak, terimakasih," tolak Ino cepat.

"Ciyeee yang merasa hebat!" olok Temari yang sebenarnya ingin menyindir sikap sok sudah bisa itu.

Ino menghela nafas lelah, ditatapnya Temari dengan mata bosan. "Aku harus menemui seseorang, Temari. Jadi aku tidak bisa ikut. Lagian aku sedang malas mendengarkan ceramah panjang lebar senpai sombong itu. Bukan diksiku tambah bagus, yang ada diriku dihina terus," jelasnya menepis apa yang ada dipikiran si kuncir empat itu.

"Janji? Dengan siapa?"

"R.A.H.A.S.I.A"

"Cih, terserahmulah," Temari melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ino yang tercengang dengan sikapnya.

Ino mengedikan bahunya sekilas, sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi menuju tempat seseorang yang tengah menunggunya.

.

Desir angin membelai dua surai berbeda yang tengah duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon Sakura. Mentari telah terbit sedikit meninggi namun rupanya sisa-sisa musim dingin masih terasa. Hingga angin yang berhembus terasa membekukan.

"Tadi aku bertemu Temari," ucap Ino memecah keheningan. Manik aquamarinenya menatap lurus pada sahabat pemalasnya ini.

Yups. Sesuai janji, Ino memanglah menemui Shikamaru. Ia tidak mengatakannya kepada Temari karna ia tidak ingin Temari salah paham padany. Biarlah bila Temari menganggapnya main rahasia. Toh ia tidak mengkhianati persahabatannya.

"Iya, aku juga bertema dengan tadi pagi sebelum kau datang," jawab pemuda malas berkuncir satu itu. Ia menguap bosan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon.

"Kau sudah melihat puisi yang dikirimkan Sasuke untukku?" tanya Ino mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Karna ia tahu sahabatnya ini pasti akan lesu kalo membahas masalah Temari.

"Aku belum membuka facebook, jadi aku tidak tahu,"

Ino segera merogoh ponselnya di saku rok seragam miliknya. Lau ia memencet-mencet keypad menuju jendela akun sosmednya. Dan tersenyum lebar saat menemukan yang ia cari.

"Lihat ini!" Ino menyodorkan ponselnya pada Shikamaru dan tentunya diraih pemuda itu dengan malas. "Bagus kan?"

"Hm, lumayan," tanggap Shikamaru acuh lalu menyodorkan kembali ponsel milik sahabat pirangnya itu.

Ino menggerutu sebal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Ino. Tangannya terulur mengusap pundak kepala gadis itu. "Dasar nona merepotkan," gumamnya.

"Jangan mengacak rambutku, Shika! Kau membuatnya berantakan!" Ino menyingkirkan tangan besar sahabtnya dari rambutnya. Helooo, ia susah payah mengatur rambutnya, enak saja mau dirusak. No way!

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ino,"

Ino membeku dan menghentikan aktifitas membetulkan rambutnya. Dilihatnya wajah Shikamaru yang juga menatap wajahnya dengan sebaris senyum yang terpatri di bibir pemuda yang suka menguap itu.

"Hei, kenapa bengong,"

Ino mengerjapkan matanya dan menggeleng sekilas. Entah mengapa mendengar ucapan Shikamaru membuatnya seperti anak kecil. Ia tidak terbiasa diberi ucapan. Bahkan kebanyakan yang terdekat dengannya melupakan kapan dirinya ulang tahun. Jadi saat ia mendapatkan kalimat selamat dari Shikamaru itu membuatnya sedikit cengeng.

"Kau tahu, Shika. Sejak dulu, tidak ada yang memberi ucapan padaku ketika aku ulang tahun. Meskipun aku mengingat ulang tahun mereka, tapi mereka tidak mengingat kapan ulang tahunku," lirih Ino menerawang masalalu saat keluarga lupa ulang tahunnya begitu pula kekasih yang sekarang menjadi mantan kekasih pun lupa mengucapkannya.

"Inginku tidak muluk-muluk. Aku tidak menginginkan pesta yang wah, atau kado yang spesial. Aku hanya menginginkan ucapan mereka yang menandakan mereka memperhatikanku," tambah Ino.

Grep

Shikamaru memeluk erat Ino yang menangis sesegukan. Diusapnya dengan lembut surai platina milik sahabatnya itu. "Ssstt, tenanglah! Aku di sini," bisiknya lembut, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

Ino tergugu tapi lambat laun tangisnya mereda hanya tersisa sesegukan kecil yang membuatnya susah membuka mulut tuk bicara. Ia bersyukur memiliki sahabat macam Shikamaru yang selalu meladeni tingkah kekanakan dan ke'egoisannya. Dan sahabatnya ini selalu sabar kalau ia tengah menunjukan sifat cengengnya. Sebenarnya Ino bukanlah perempuan yang cengeng. Ia sering mengabaikan air matanya dan memilih untuk tersenyum. Tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa untuk tidak terharu hingga menangis. Ia jarang diperhatikan oleh orang tuanya, jadi kala ia mendapatkan seseorang yang perhatian, ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Sssssshhhh

Semilir angin mengeringkan sisa-sisa air mata. Ino memejamkan mata sejenak, menikmati angin yang berhembus, menghirup rakus untuk mengisi rongga dadanya yang sesak. Ia mengerjapkan mata, seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya. "Terima kasih," lirihnya, memisahkan diri dari pelukan Shikamaru. Pemuda itu menatapnya dan menepuk puncak kepalanya dengan sedikit senyum.

"Dasar cengeng," ejek Shikamaru yang tentu saja mengundang delikan Ino dan pukulan maut dari si pemilik Aquamarine hingga dirinya terpelanting ke belakang.

"Ouch," rintihnya sedikit kesakitan karena kepalanya mencium tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput liar. Sepertinya tidak sedikit pun mendapat respon iba dari Ino, yang ada gadis itu justru tertawa dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Jahat sekali kau, Ino!' batinya. Tapi tak dipungkiri bahwa ia lega melihat Ino'nya ceria lagi.

Eits, Ino'nya? Sejak kapan ia berikir seperti itu? Ah tidak! Ino sahabatnya dan ia tidak mau mengotori persahabatan ini. Yups. Kembali ia memfokuskan pandangannya ke Ino yang saat ini tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya dan terkadang dia tersenyum sendiri. Shikamaru merogoh kantong celananya. Sebenarnya ia sudah mempersiapkan sebuah kado berisi puisi yang ia tulis pada kertas biru, karna ia tahu sahabatnya suka sekali dengan puisi. Ia rela begadang demi membuat kado ini, tetapi ia ragu untuk memberikannya. Terpaksa ia menarik tangannya kembali dan urung memberikan kadonya.

.

Ada banyak rahasia yang tersimpan dalam hati. Tentang cinta dan benci. Kejujuran dan kebohongan. Tapi hati tidaklah pernah berdusta. Ia akan berkata 'iya' jika memanglah benar meskipun mulut berucap 'tidak'.

.

Sasuke tersenyum miring membaca sebaris kalimat yang lewat di time line'nya, yang tak lain dari akun gadis aneh yang tadi pagi ia kirimi puisi.

Gadis aneh?

Ya, itu pantas menjadi julukan untuk Ino. Pasalnya, terkadang Ino itu cerewet dan akrab, tapi kadang juga jutek dan cuek.

Bukannya ia sering mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Ino, tapi ia hanya mengamati bagaimana gerak-gerik Ino yang kadang enerjik dan antusias kala bertemu dengan teman dekatnya seperti: Naruko, Temari, dan Shikamaru. Tapi kadang juga badmood dan cuek kalau berinteraksi dengan orang yang sok tahu segalanya dan orang yang mau tahu segalanya.

Unik.

Yah, menurutnya Ino itu unik.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersentak kaget mendengar namanya disebut dengan lantang. Ia mengumpat dan mengutuk siapa saja yang berani mengagetkannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan... 'glek'!

Ino Yamanaka

gadis yang baru ia lamunkan ternyata justru dirinyalah yang datang. Oh, sepertinya Sasuke perlu menarik ucapannya yang katanya tadi ingin mengutuk si pengganggu.

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya saat Ino mendudukan bokongnya ke kursi di depan mejanya. Saat ini ia dan Ino berada di kantin yang kebetulan sepi karena para murid banyak yang tidak masuk.

"Aku mencarimu!" gerutu Ino. Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya penuh tanya. Ada apa Ino mencarinya? Apa ia punya hutang? Ah, sepertinya tidak! Ia sudah melunasi hutang puisinya tadi pagi kan?

"Aku mau berterima kasih padamu soal puisi tadi pagi," ucap Ino menjawab pertanyaan yang mulai absurd di kepala Sasuke. 'Oh' Sasuke membulatkan mulutnya dan manggut-manggut seperti orang bodoh.

"Ehm," Sasuke berdehem, mengembalikan imej Uchiha'nya. "Bukankah kau sudah mengatakannya tadi, lewat komenmu?" lanjutnya.

"Iya sih, tapi rasanya kurang lega kalau tidak berbicara langsung,"

"Oh, begitu," Lagi-lagi Sasuke manggut-manggut kaya ayam bodoh kurang makan. Sebenarnya yang aneh itu Ino atau kau, Sas? Dari tadi kau merasa seperti orang bingung saja!

"Ya sudah ya, aku mau pulang dulu!"

Apa? Cuma itu? Jadi Ino mencarinya cuma bilang seperti itu dan terus pergi? Tuh kan, aneh banget itu anak.

Sasuke hanya bercengo ria menatap kepergian Ino yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang di balik tembok.

Ternyata ada yah cewe yang cuek padanya.

Malang nian nasibmu, Sas!

Haha, terkadang ia ingin tertawa. Padahal ia tipe cepat akrab meskipun ia tahu bahwa dirinya dingin dan kadang kasar, tapi ia tipe pendengar yang baik loh. Buktinya Naruto, Mei Terumi, Sakura semuanya selalu mengandalkanya untuk tempat curhat.

Kau hanya kurang beruntung untuk kasus Ino! Yah, mungkin saja begitu.

Ia mengedikan bahunya, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

Ada banyak sekali hal yang datang tidak terduga. Kadang ia memberimu kebahagiaan. Dan kadang pula membawamu dalam kepedihan.

.

"Bila... Yang tertulis untukku adalah yang terbaik untuku, kan ku jadikan kau kenangan yang terindah dalam hidupku..," Ino bersenandung ria sambil berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Rencananya ia akan pulang saja. Ia bosan jika tidak ada pelajaran sama sekali dan teman-temannya kebanyakan tidak masuk sekolah. Meskipun ada pasti mereka tengah mengikuti klub-klub yang membosankan. Klub yang penuh ejekan, kata-kata pedas, dan segala sesuatu yang membuat sakit hati. Bukannya ia manja, yang dimana ia tak mau dibilangin. Ino hanya tengah malas mendengar para anggota klub yang sudah bisa itu sombong, bukannya ngajarin eh sukanya cuma ngritik doang.

Huft' Ino mendengus sebal kalau setiap mengingat klub itu. Pernah beberapa kali Ino ikutan kegiatan klub, habis itu ia kapok. Pasalnya di dalam klub itu ternyata ada anggota busuk, yang tugasnya membully para junior yang tengah belajar membuat fiksi.

Nama tim bully itu Akatsuki. Sebenarnya Ino lumayan dekat dengan anggota, apalagi Itachi dan Deidara, ia dekat sekali. Tapi mereka semua suka mai keroyokan kalau membully. Ino bukannya mau bergosip, tapi ini kenyataan. Pernah ada 1 author, kalau tidak salah dari kelas Reader 1, Ino tidak terlalu hafal nama anak itu. Yang jelas itu anak dibully habis-habisan, mulai dari segi plot, penulisan, tata bahasa, bahkan pairing pun dipermasalahkan.

Tentu saja Ino yang notabene'nya anak baik *ceilah* merasa kasihan. Ia berusaha menasehati geng Akatsuki tersebut. Tapi apa respon mereka coba? Katanya itu bukan urusannya. Jangan ikut campur lah. Dan sederet alasan yang lainnya.

Maka sejak saat itu pula, Ino berhenti dari kegiatan klub apapun kecuali klub sastra lama.

Jreng jreng jreng

Langkah Ino terhenti dan lamunannya membuyar saat ia mendengar petikan gitar. Ia menolah ke kanan kiri, hanya terlihat kelas-kelas kosong. Dan ia menoleh ke belakang pun tidak ada siapapun sepanjang lorong.

Didorong rasa penasarannya, Ino mencoba mencari sumber suara yang terdengar merdu. Terkadang ia memejamkan mata dan menggelengkan kepala menikmati nada-nada indah itu.

Tanpa sadar, lantunan musik itu menuntunnya pada kolam renang yang terletak di belakang ruangan kelas Senior A, tak jauh dari tempat berdirinya semula.

Musik berhenti membuat Ino menghentikan langkah kakinya. Aquamarine'nya menelusuri setiap sudut area kolam berenang tapi nampaknya si pemetik gitar itu tidak mau menunjukan jati dirinya.

Hah' Ino menghela nafas kecewa. Ia membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Tapi, sebelum kakinya sampai pada pintu keluar, petikan gitar itu terdengar kembali. Secepat kilat Ino membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di seberang kolam sana tengah memetik gitar sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Ino tercengang dengan hadirnya seseorang itu. Ia berkedip tak percaya. Ia berkedip sekali lagi demi memastikan bahwa ini nyata dan bukan khayalannya saja.

Sabaku No Gaara

Oh, ya ampun! Mimpi apa Ino semalam! Hingga Gaara mau berdiri di hadapannya. Dan... Oh ya ampun, Gaara tersenyum padanya.

 **Hari ini** **  
** **Hari yang kau tunggu** **  
** **bertambah 1 tahun usiamu** **  
** **bahagialah kamu** **  
**  
Jaraknya dengan Gaara memang terpisah kolam renang sepanjang 10 meter, tapi Ino masih mampu mendengar suara nge'bass milik Gaara. Bagaimana suara seksi itu menyenandungkan lagu. Oh, Ino tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia senang,,,sangat senang.

Ino Pov

Ya Ampun, aku tidak menyangka Gaara akan datang di hadapanku. Ku pikir dia masih marah padaku tentang persoalan waktu itu. Nyatanya itu benar Gaara dan dia tengah menyanyikan lagu untukku. Ternyata dia mengingatnya! Ya ampun, aku tidak menyangka dia mengingat ulang tahunku.

Rasanya aku ingin berlari dan menangis di pelukannya. Mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya diriku. Tapi mengingat penolakan waktu itu, aku berusaha menjaga sikapku. Aku tidak boleh terlalu memperlihatkan betapa aku menyukainya. Menyukai kejutannya. Untuk itu aku tetap berdiam diri menyaksikan perlahan Gaara berjalan dari sisi kolam menuju ke tempatku.

Deg deg deg

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku tidak bisa menormalkan detak jantungku. Bahkan tanganku bergetar karna menahan untuk tidak kegirangan. Bibirku terasa kelu karna telalu ku gigit. Rasanya seperti mau robek. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini? Aku tak sanggup menahan gejolak rasaku. Apalagi saat ini Gaara telah sampai di depanku. Manik Jadenya yang indah menatapku intens. Aku ingin menghindar dari tatapannya! Aku tak mau pertahananku runtuh!

Tapi apa yang ku lakukan, aku justru balas menatapnya dengan sarat kerinduan. Aku benar-benar merindukan Gaara.

"Selamat ulang tahun, anak kecil," ucapnya.

Tes tes tes

Pertahananku sirna sudah. Aku terlalu bahagia, sungguh! Sampai rasanya tak bisa ku bendung lagi. Tadi Shikamaru, sekarang Gaara.

Ya Tuhan, terima kasih kau telah mengirimkan mereka yang memperhatikanku.

"Jangan menangis!" perintahnya padaku. Aku berusaha menghentikan air mataku, tetapi air mata itu justru semakin deras mengalir.

Gyut

Ia memelukku lembut. Membiarkan gitarnya terbaring di lantai. Hangat, tubuhnya begitu nyaman untukku bersandar, apalagi saat aku merasakan setiap sentuhan lembut di rambutku.

"Ayo, nyanyikan sesuatu untukku!" titahnya lagi. Aku tidak akan heran dengan sikapnya yang sok memerintah. Pada dasarnya ia hanya ingin aku berhenti menangis.

Ku pukul lengannya pelan sebagai protes agar dia mengerti keadaan. Dia pura-pura mengaduh sakit karena pukulanku. Aku tersenyum kecil mengabaikan air mataku yang mulai menyurut. Tuh kan, dia selalu mempunyai cara agar aku berhenti menangis yaitu membuatku kesal.

 **Aku yang lemah tanpamu** **  
** **Aku yang rentan karena** **  
** **cinta yang tlah hilang darimu** **  
** **Yang mampu menyanjungku** **  
**  
Dia terdiam saat aku mulai menyenandungkan lagu Samson yang berjudul Kenangan terindah. Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Yang pastinya aku tengah mencurahkan segala perasaanku lewat lagu ini. Ku harap ia mengerti

 **Selama mata terbuka** **  
** **sampai jantung tak berdetak** **  
** **selama itu pun aku mampu** **  
** **tuk mengenangmu** **  
**  
Dia mulai membimbingku menuju bangku yang tak jauh dari tempat kami. Kami saling duduk berdampingan pada kursi panjang. Ia memandangku. Aku sedikit merona dan memalingkan wajahku, memandang direksi lain.

 **Darimu... Kutemukan hidupku** **  
** **Bagiku... Kau lah cinta sejati** **  
**  
Dia mengacak rambutku dan tersenyum kecil. Tangan lebarnya menghapus sisa-sisa air mataku di pipi. Aku memejamkan mataku merasakan sentuhan lembutnya.

 **Bila... Yang tertulis untukku** **  
** **adalah yang terbaik untukmu** **  
** **kan ku jadikan kau kenangan** **  
** **yang terindah dalam hidupku** **  
**  
Aku tersenyum dan mencubit pipi. Tentu saja dia melotot galak. Membuatku tertawa lebar. Aku berhenti menyanyi. Rasanya lucu sekali hingga membuatku tak bisa menyanyi lagi, malah justru tertawa kencang.

Aku berusaha menetralisir tawaku. Ku lihat Gaara mendongak melihat awan dan menghirup udara dengan rakus, seolah dirinya memiliki beban yang begitu berat.

"Dulu, aku pernah mencintai seseorang," ucapnya, ia menoleh ke arahku.

Aku mengernyitkan keningku. Apa Gaara ingin curhat?

"Lalu?" tanyaku penasaran. Jujur saja, aku sangat penasaran. Meskipun aku tahu ini akan membuatku patah hati akhirnya, tapi aku ingin tahu sedikit saja bebannya. Dan jika bisa, aku berusaha membantunya.

"Dulu ada seorang gadis, ia adik kelasku. Dia selalu mengejarku tanpa lelah, meskipun jelas-jelas aku menolaknya," Gaara memberi jeda. Aku dengan sabar menanti kelanjutan ceritanya. "Dari mulai mengajakku makan bareng, pulang bareng, bahkan setiap istirahat dia selalu mengunjungiku," lanjutnya, "Dia gadis bodoh, yang berani koar-koar mengatakan aku ini tampan, mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Dia benar-benar gadis yang frontal," tambahnya lagi. Gaara tersenyum.

Nyut

Kenapa rasanya sakit banget? Seperti ada palu yang menghantam hatiku. Melihat senyum itu. Senyum yang ditujukan untuk gadis itu. Gadis yang entah siapa. Yang pastinya gadis yang telah merebut hati Gaara.

Sunguh. Aku tidak rela. Gaara tidak menolak kehadiranku. Dia selalu memperhatikanku. Menggangguku dan memanjakanku dengan semua sikap lembutnya, ku pikir dia juga menyayangiku. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Masa lalu, ya...masa lalu. Aku kalah dengan sosok gadis masa lalu Gaara.

"Tetapi, kau tahu Ino?" Aku menggeleng pilu, "Saat dia pergi, aku merasa kehilangannya. Aku menemukan diriku mencari sosoknya. Jujur, aku merindukannya," Ku mohon berhenti, Gaara. Rasanya aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya lebih dari ini. Mungkin benar aku ingin mengetahui bebanmu, Gaara. Tapi jika ini menyangkut perasaanku, aku tak mau lagi. Ku mohon, Gaara. Berhenti mengatakan kata-kata indah yang justru menyakitkanku. Susah payah aku membangun hatiku saat kau patahkan. Ku mohon jangan hancurkan lagi.

"Dia menghindariku karena lelah mencintaiku yang keras kepala dan berhati dingin. Dan saat ia tiada, baru ku sadari bahwa aku mencintainya. Tapi semua percuma, dia pergi meninggalkanku. Pergi jauh entah kemana. Meninggalkanku dalam sebuah rasa sesal yang mendalam," hiks-hiks rasanya aku ingin menangis, namun itu semua ku bendung. Ku tahan kepedihan ini, ku abaikan rasa sakit ini. Bagiku yang penting Gaara tengah bersedih dan aku harus menghiburnya.

Ku lengkungkan senyum patah. Ku genggam tangannya, saat itu aku merasakan tangannya bergetar. Pasti Gaara sekuat tenaga menahan kesedihannya agar tidak menangis.

"Gaara. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kisah masa lalumu. Tapi... Jika benar kau masih mencintainya, kau bisa mencari tahu keberadaannya," ucapku yang entah dapat kalimat darimana hingga aku bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak di tengah samudra laraku.

"Apa kau tahu?" Lgi-lagi aku menggeleng tak mengerti. "Saat pertama mengenalmu, aku menjadi teringat padanya. Tingkahmu, manjamu, dan bicaramu. Benar-benar mirip dengannya. Ku pikir, kau adalah dia,".

Degh

Aku menegang mendengar pengakuannya. Beribu tanya berputar di otakku.

Apa karena aku mirip dengannya, Gaara mau memperhatikanku? Jika benar karena itu, rasanya aku tidak rela dan tidak butuh. Aku tidak mau dibandingkan. Sungguh itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Hahaha," tawa menyedihkanku. Ku lihat Gaara memandangku penuh tanya. " Sayangnya aku bukanlah dia haha," ucapku masih dengan tawa kosongku. "Karena aku pastinya lebih manis darinya," godaku mengedipkan mataku jahil. Aku berusaha biasa saja. Cukup sudah aku menangis di depannya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja, berapa kali pun ia lukai, aku akan tetap baik-baik saja, ya kan?

"Kejarlah dia, Gaara! Kau tidak akan terkurung penyesalan setelah merasakan usaha mengejarnya," kataku. Ku sunggingkan senyum manisku, dia merespon membalasnya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Ino," ucapnya.

Dan ketika kau mendapatkannya, mungkin aku telah tiada di sampingmu lagi. Karena aku tidak ingin menjadi orang bodoh yang dengan sengaja melukai hatinya sendiri.

Saat kau bahagia dengannya, mungkin aku telah menyelam mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri.

Tapi biarkan aku sejenak melihatmu bahagia, sebelum aku benar-benar pergi, Gaara.

.

Tbc

.

Nah ayo, bayangkan posisi kamu seperti Ino. Sebenarnya Ino peka bahwa sikap Shikamaru padanya itu lebih dari teman, tapi dia pura-pura bodoh. Trus aslinya Ino cuek ama cowo yang ga terlalu kenal, tapi kalao sifat ramahnya datang, dia bisa ramah sama semuanya. Nah bisa bayangin kan hubungan SasuIno gimana awalnya. Nah, yang Gaara ini sebenernya rumit, cobe deh kalo kamu di posisi Ino. Kamu suka cowo, dan cowo itu ngasih harapan. Misalnya peduli, perhatian, suka manjain dan suka usil tapi pas kamu yakin tuh cowo respect ama kita, eh ternyata kita dianggap mirip orang masa lalunya. Ngenes ga sih?

Huah, akhirnya bisa update. Aslinya mood lagi kacau balau. Ga tau musti ngomong apa. Banyak sekali masalah yang tengah membebaniku. Hingga rasanya aku benar-benar tertekan. Berhari-hari nangis hanya karena memikirkan orang-orang yang tidak memikirkanku. Rasanya aku pengen tidur saja yang lama. Ketika aku bangun, aku ingin hilang ingatan. Hiks-hiks tuh kan jadi curhat gini.

Oke deh, akhir kata, Chimi ucapkan banyak terimakasih baik yang riview, nge'fav ataupun nge'follow. Kalau ada diantara kalian yang lagi pusing, stres, tertekan, kalian boleh curhat ama Chimi. Chimi orangnya fleksibel asal jangan banyak nanya soal hal pribadi aja yah. Soalnya Chimi bosan yang namanya diwawancarai ama orang baru kenal. Hahaha


	5. Chapter 5

**Drama Queen**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Ooc, typo dimana-mana dan kekurangan lainnya yang tidak bisa ku sebutkan.**

 **#by Chimi Wila Chan#**

.

.

.

Rasanya sedikit kesal melihat Gaara akrab dengan perempuan lain. Rasanya seperti tidak rela bila Gaara dekat dengan yang lain. Jelas bukan! bahwa bukan dengan Ino saja Gaara bisa menyebalkan seperti itu.

Buktinya Matsuri bisa membuat Gaara bertingkah seperti yang dilakukan pada Ino.

Mengacak rambut, menggoda, mengejek, perhatian dan menjahili. Semua itu dilakukan Gaara pada Matsuri. Ino pikir Gaara bertindak OOC hanya padanya, tapi ternyata pemikirannya salah. Yah, mungkin sejak awal Ino yang terlalu percaya diri dan terlalu berharap.

Lihat! bahkan Naruko memanggil Gaara dengan sebutan Touchan dan menyebut Matsuri sebagai Kaachan, ah mereka begitu cocok. Serasi. Ideal. Uh, Ino malas mengakuinya.

Semenjak Gaara menolaknya, Ino berubah menjadi stalker Gaara. Jadi penguntit kelas teri, yang serba ingin tahu tentang Gaara. Bukan tanpa tujuan, ia melakukannya karena penasaran dengan gadis yang katanya mirip denganya, hingga Gaara menganggapnya hanya sebagai pengganti.

Matsuri itu anak kelas Junior A, sekelas dengan Temari, Naruko dan Gaara. Anaknya periang, cerewet, bawel dan enerjik. Dia juga pandai bergaul. Hampir 50% siswa sekolahan mengenalnya. Helo, kemana saja Ino? Hingga ia tidak tahu yang namanya Matsuri.

Kalau diamati dengan seksama, sifat Matsuri sama seperti sifatnya. Apa jangan-jangan gadis yang dikatakan Gaara adalah Matsuri?

Kalau memang benar seperti itu, mungkin ia akan kalah telak. Dilihat dari segi manapun, Matsuri memang lebih unggul darinya. Cantik? Iya. Baik? Iya. Ramah? Iya. Periang? Juga iya. Sedangkan Ino, ia cuma cewe aneh yang suka fakesmile, merepotkan dan menyebalkan.

Hah' Ino menghela nafas lesu. Ia berguling ke kanan kiri dengan gelisah. Kenapa ia harus mencari tahu tentang Gaara sih? lihat! gara-gara itu ia kini mengalami insomnia akut. Kenapa ia tidak berlagak tidak peduli saja? Dengan itu kan masalah beres. Tidak perlu insomnia. Tidak perlu minder apalagi berkecil hati. Sialan! Rasa penasaran ini membuatnya repot, huh.  
Tik tok tik tok

Jam dinding telah menunjukan Pukul 02.30, tetapi Ino belum bisa memejamkan matanya sedikitpun. Padahal kan besok jam pertama pelajaran Anko sensei, ia bisa mati kalau ketahuan mengantuk. God, insom sialan.

Ino berguling lagi, menghadap kanan. Memandang lampu duduk di atas meja nakas. Tangan kirinya memeluk guling dengan erat, sesekali menenggelamkan wajah ayunya. Hah' ia menghela nafas bosan. Tangan kanan yang menggenggam ponsel, ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. Layar menyala menampilkan tulisan komenan Gaara dengan Matsuri. Kiriman mereka terlihat sangat mesra. Meskipun menurut orang lain terlihat biasa saja, tapi bagi Ino tetap saja itu menyakitkan.

Ino yang tadinya berniat mengirimkan pesan pun terpaksa ia urungkan. ia tidak mau mengganggu dua insan yang tengah kasmaran.

Tapi kalau menyimak seperti ini juga terlihat sangat ngenes.

Come on, Ino! Move on! Banyak ko cowo ganteng lainya. Misalnya Itachi senpai, Sasori senpai. Padahal wajah Ino ga jelek-jelek amat. Bahkan terkesan imut dengan pipi tembamnya.

Tapi namanya juga perasaan, tidak bisa dipaksa.

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Berpikir untuk menghubungi seseorang, tapi siapa yah?

Shikamaru?

Ah, pasti ia tengah berbicara empat mata dengan Temari meskipun hanya lewat chattingan. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan membicarakan masalah itu.

Tidak mungkin Ino ikut campur urusan mereka. Yah, mereka butuh waktu luang untuk menuntaskan permasalahan mereka. Campur tangan Ino sudah cukup. Dia juga tidak ingin dianggap sok tahu dan sok paham tentang apa yang terjadi.

Drrt

Ino menaikan alisnya sebelah. Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk dari akun medsosnya.

 **Sasuke U:**  
 **kamu belum tidur?**

Ino tertegun membaca sederet pesan dari Sasuke. ;

'tumben inbox?'batinnya lalu ia mengedikan bahunya. 'mungkin dia juga tengah insom juga?' lanjut batinnya dan ia mulai mengetikan balasan untuk Sasuke.

 **Ino Y:**  
 **Seperti yang kau lihat.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha:**  
 **Perasaan ku lihat kau aktif terus. Benar aktif atau ketiduran?**

Rasanya Ino ingin tertawa geli membacanya. Ah, berarti Sasuke ternyata selama ini memperhatikannya yah?

 **Ino Y:**  
 **Hahaha aku sering insomnia. Kau juga seperti itu kan?**

 **Sasuke U:**  
 **hehehe**

Ino terkekeh geli, entah kenapa ia dan Sasuke sering begadang bareng di medsos. Walaupun tidak saling chatting, terkadang ia bertemu di status milik orang lain.

 **Sasuke U:**  
 **Boleh ga aku minta tolong?**

Ino mengernyit bingung. Tidak biasanya Sasuke meminta tolong padanya. Sepertinya firasat Ino mulai tidak enak.

 **Ino Y:**  
 **Minta tolong apa?**

 **Sasuke U:**  
 **Janji mau nolongin?**

Ino semakin mengernyit bingun dan penasaran.

 **Ino Y:**  
 **Iya**

 **Sasuke U:**  
 **Mau ga jadi kekasihku?**

Hah!

Ino melongo dan berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat. Barangkali itu cuma ilusi efek ditolak Gaara. Ino mengucek matanya dan menggigit jempolnya. 'ouch' sakit sekali. Rupanya ini bukan ia yang salah lihat ataupun katarak tapi memang benar Sasuke baru saja menembaknya. What!

Ya ampun, kegilaan apa lagi ini. Oke, Ino memang kenal Sasuke tapi hanya sebatas kenal. Di sekolah ia dan Sasuke jarang bicara. Bahasa halusnya hubungan Ino dan Sasuke hanya sebatas kenalan sepintas. Tapi kok tiba-tiba Sasuke menembaknya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak peristiwa penolakan Gaara, Sasuke sering hadir di sekelilingnya meskipun seperti hantu yang kedatangannya tak terduga.

Oke, kalau memang Sasuke memendam rasa padanya, harusnya ada cara yang lebih romantis, kan?

Ini benar-benar tidak elit. Masa iya, menyatakan perasaan lewat medsos?

 **Ino Y:**  
 **Eh? kenapa? ko tiba-tiba bilang seperti itu?**

 **Sasuke U:**  
 **Ga apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memiliki kekasih di sekolahan.**

Nah loh. Rasanya Ino ingin menjedotkan kepalanya atau mengubur diri di lapisan tanah ke tujuh. Padahal ia sudah ke'ge-er'an berpikir bahwa Sasuke menyukainya. Nyatanya Sasuke hanya iseng mempermainkannya. Baka no Sasuke.

 **InoY:**  
 **Oh. kenapa aku? padahal banyak siswi yang dekat denganmu kan.**

Tentu saja Ino bakalan sok jual mahal dan memasang wajah pokerface. Tidak mungkin kan ia marah. Kalau ia marah, itu terlihat ia mengharapkan.

 **Sasuke U:**  
 **aku hanya ingin berpacaran dengan yang tidak terlalu dekat denganku.**

Bohong banget sih. Ino mendengus sebal. Padahal masih ada Naruko dan Temari. Rasanya Ino ingin berteriak di telinga Sasuke. Alasannya benar-benar masuk akal. Tapi... Boleh juga tuh. Hitung-hitung membuat Gaara cemburu. Kalau si setan merah cemburu itu tandanya Gaara juga memiliki rasa padanya. Khukhukhu. Ino tertawa evil dalam hati. Yah, ini juga tahap move on kan?

 **Ino Y:**  
 **Baiklah, aku mau.**

.

.  
#+&Nona Butut aka Nona Chimi&+#

.

.

Rasanya sangat canggung saat tiba di sekolahan menyandang status kekasih orang. Yah, meskipun belum tersiarkan sih masih backstreet. Tapi tetap saja canggung, apalagi saat bertemu Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya tanpa sapaan ataupun pegangan tangan. Hanya berjalan berdampingan dan saling diam. Sesekali berbicara tentang klub masing-masing, selepas itu senyap kembali merayap.

"Naruko?"

Langkah Ino terhenti, ia memandang punggung Sasuke yang menjauh dan menghampiri Naruko. Sasuke berhenti sejenak menoleh ke belakang, Ino segera tersadar dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menyusul Sasuke.

Ino paling benci pembahasan tentang pemerintah dan kinerjanya. Seolah-olah mereka serba tahu dan mengerti. Mereka hanya menyalahkan kinerja pemerintah. Mengeluhkan ini itu tanpa berpikir sebab akibatnya. Ino jenuh dengan pembahasan seperti ini. Manusia memang tempatnya mengeluh kan?

Maka dengan halus Ino berpamitan pergi. Beralasan ada banyak tugas dari sensei. Padahal ia hanya menghindari topik yang membuatnya emosi. Topik yang membuatnya muak atas keserakahan manusia yang tak pernah puas.

Ino mengacuhkan Sasuke yang memanggilnya. Ino tidak peduli. Toh, hubungan ini hanya status saja tanpa ada landasan cinta. Jadi, tidak apa-apa kan kalau meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

Grep

Langkah Ino terhenti saat merasakan genggaman di tangannya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan sepasang onix yang tengah menatapnya.

"Sasuke?" tanya Ino heran. Ia pikir, Sasuke masih betah untuk ngobrol dengan Naruko. Secara, Naruko dan Sasuke kan sama-sama sok tahu dan sok pinter.

"Bisakah kita seperti pasangan normal?"

Ino mengernyit bingung. Ia pikir Sasuke bakal membahas kepergiannya tapi ternyata Sasuke bicara aneh seperti ini.

"Maksudnya?" Ino butuh penjelasan atas ucapan aneh Sasuke baru saja.

"Maksudnya seperti ini!"

Cup

Sasuke mengecup kening Ino, menempelkan bibirnya lama di kening Ino. Sedangkan Ino melotot tak percaya, berkedip beberapa kali dan pada akhirnya maniknya meneduh disertai rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya.

"aku akan berusaha," Ino tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

bersambung

.

.

.

Grrr kalau inget scene ini, rasanya aku ingin menggeplak kepala suamiku. Ga elit banget nembak ko lewat pesbuk.. trus bodohnya aku adalah menerima tawarannya. Tapi yahh... #tersipu_malu sekarang malah jadi suamiku. happy aniversary yang ke 2 tahun setengah. ah ga kerasa padahal baru kemari 12 Maret 2015, eh sekarang sudah 2017.

ko jadi curcol gini. makasih yah, yang sudah repot-repot luangin waktu buat baca fic gaje ini dan meriviewnya hehehe. Chimi lagi-lagi ga bisa bales satu-satu.


End file.
